Lizards, Reptiles and Dragons?
by LilithDarkness
Summary: Anomaly alert rings through the ARC. Soon the team are moving and arrive. Everything is fine until a large black shadow flies over head. Two questions go through everyone's mind. "Is that a DRAGON? Is that a boy RIDING it?"


The alert rang through the Arc making Connor jump before instinctively rushing to his station. The screen quickly showed the anomaly was in Scotland, on the coast.

Quickly joining Abby and Becker, Connor grabbed his equipment before climbing into the helicopter prepared. Connor could stop the smile on his face.

 _What was it going to be today?_

* * *

Hiccup was flying with Toothless and the others like normal when a light opened up in front of him. Before Hiccup could react his helmet was pulled off his head and into the light.

 _What the?_

Quickly calling back Hiccup stopped the others getting to close. As he encourages Toothless to turn around Hiccup's dagger also goes flying into the light.

Deciding not to test his luck Hiccup decides to put more distance between it and them. Unfortunately as the two start to fly away Hiccup becomes aware they are being dragged backwards. Hiccup heard the other shout before he was engulfed in the light.

* * *

Connor was looking at the anomaly. It was sat just a few meters in the air, reminding him of the time on the golf course. He was quickly preparing to secure the anomaly when an object suddenly hit him in the head. Rubbing his head he quickly picked up the item.

Turning it in his hands he realised it was a Viking helmet. Connor took a few steps away from the anomaly before hearing a small thunk. Looking on the ground once again Connor spotted an embedded dagger.

 _Damn that was close._

A quick thought popped into Connor's head.

 _A Viking helmet and a dagger? A Viking helmet… VIKING!_

"Becker! You need to see this!"

Becker quickly crossed the distance to Connor.

What is it

Connor handed him the helmet.

"I think Vikings."

As the words left Connor's lips a black blur passed through the portal before it closed.

Connor watched the creature as it flew overhead. Abby soon appeared next to the two males.

"Is that what I think it is?"

Connor finally accepted what he was seeing as the words left his lips.

"It's a dragon."

* * *

Hiccup was more than a little confused when he passed through the light and it disappeared. For a moment the pair hovered in the air before they started circling. After a few circuits Hiccup decided to look down.

He was surprised to see a group of people staring at him, many of them looked armed. Deciding he didn't want to cause panic or look threatening Hiccup and Toothless quickly landed a couple of metres in front of the group.

Staying sat on Toothless Hiccup raised his hands in a peaceful gesture. He spotted his dagger in the ground and his helmet in one of the male's hands. Slowly Hiccup unhooked his foot from Toothless and dropped off his back.

He noticed the three became a little more relaxed. Slowly and carefully Hiccup took a couple of steps forward. Toothless decided to stay next to him and wrapped his tail around the young Viking protectively.

Hiccup decided it was time to try and speak.

"Hi. My name is Hiccup."

* * *

Connor watched as the creature landed. It was black as night, graceful. He was shocked to see a boy sat on its back. The boy seemed wary and lifted his hands in surrender. Connor could feel the tension. They had no idea what the boy could do.

They watched as the boy dropped of the creatures back. They relaxed a little now, it was clear the boy wasn't going anywhere for the moment. The boy started taking steps towards them, slowly like he was observing their reactions before taking the next. The creature wrapped its tail around the boy and seemed to walk in time.

That was when Connor noticed the creature had a red tail fin with a white skull in the material. Looking a little closer he saw it had metal rods inside. Connor's eyes followed the metal rods up the creature's body to the saddle.

 _That must be why they came through the anomaly. They must have been dragged through by the metal._

Then the boy started to speak. Unfortunately is was not a language Connor could recognise. Glancing towards Abby, Connor could tell her attention was on the large reptile in front of them. Glancing towards Becker, Conner noticed he recognised the language but was confused.

"What's up?"

Becker quickly glanced back.

"I think your right. I think he is a Viking."

Becker quickly cleared his throat before speaking again this time apparently in the same language as the boy. He noticed their names was mixed in there as well as gestures towards both him and Abby.

The boy seemed to relax as he began talking to Becker. Suddenly Becker turned towards him.

"Can you take him his helmet and dagger? Don't worry about the creature apparently he is just protective."

Connor gulped a little, quickly pushing down his excitement.

"Wait! Did you just say the creature is a he?"

Becker nodded.

"Yep apparently named Toothless. He is a dragon known as a Nightfury. The last of his kind. Oh also the boy's name is Hiccup."

"Hiccup and Toothless?"

Becker simply shrugged.

With that Connor took a step forward and picked up the dagger still embedded in the ground. Once he stood up again and took another step towards the boy, he froze. 'Toothless' was growling and baring his teeth.

 _Well so much for toothless._

The boy didn't seem phased by the behaviour as he quickly scratched the dragon under the neck. To Connor's surprise 'Toothless' started to purr before falling on to his sides with what appeared to be a smile on his face, eyes closed.

The boy said something again and Connor turned towards Becker for translation.

"He apologises for Toothless behaviour. He understands we are not a threat but it may take a little more to convince the 'dragon'."

The way Becker said dragon proved he still didn't quite believe it yet. Conner took a couple more steps towards the boy before stopping. As much as he wanted to be close to the creature he didn't want to get too close.

The boy seemed to understand as he stepped over the dragon's tail and closed the distance between them. Connor quickly passed the helmet and dagger back to the boy. Who put the helmet on his head and the dagger in his belt, before offering his hand. Connor reached and grabbed the extended hand and shook it with a smile. To his delight the boy smiled back.

* * *

After having a quick conversation with want appeared to be the only one who understood him, Hiccup simply waited. He had explained who he and Toothless was, where they had come from and 'when' they had come from. He didn't completely understand the last one but tried his best to answer. He had requested to have his stuff back.

Hiccup watched as the skinner of the two males, Connor, the one holding his helmet stepped forward. He picked up Hiccup's dagger and took another step forward. Toothless growled and bared his teeth to the male. Hiccup quickly scratched his neck causing him to purr before collapsing happily.

"Sorry about that. I know you mean no harm but Toothless is still a little nervous."

After the bulkier male, Becker, translated Hiccup watched as Connor relaxed a little before walking a little closer.

Hiccup observed as Connor's eyes drifted over Toothless's form his eyes filled with curiosity and caution. Understanding Hiccup quickly steps over Toothless tail and walks over to meet him. He quickly accepted his helmet and dagger back and placed them where they should be. Connor then offered his hand.

 _Must be a sort of greeting._

Hiccup took the hand offered and Conner shook it and smiled. Hiccup couldn't help but smile in return.

"Come on let's get you back."

Becker spoke up again. Hiccup was both confused and excited at what he just said.

"You can get me back to Berk?"

"Unfortunately no. If we tried to put you through the anomaly when it reopens you could end up years either before or after you disappear."

"What do you mean?"

"Imagine going back through to find either your parents haven't been born yet or that everyone you known have either grown old or died."

No emotion was heard as Becker spoke. Hiccup tried imagining what he had just said, tears burned the back of his eyes but he refused to let them fall.

"But I would be allowed to try and return right?"

Becker gave a sharp nod before talking to the others. Connor seemed to notice Hiccup's state and gave him an awkward hug. Hiccup laughed before hugging back and letting tears fall.

* * *

Connor held the Viking boy until he had finished crying. He knew too well the feeling of lose the boy must be feeling at that moment.

A van soon pulled up big enough to transport the dragon. Abby soon took charge of moving the large reptile without disturbing it. Hiccup seemed to panic as they prepared but a little explanation from Becker and he calmed again.

To keep Hiccup calm Becker allowed him along with Connor and Abby to ride with the dragon.

They managed to get the pair onto the prepared airplane before the reptile awoke. Connor watch as Hiccup and Toothless interacted. Anyone could tell the two were best friends and probably inseparable. He spotted the smile on Abby's lips.

 _Ah yes. Another reptile lover._

They soon arrived at the Arc. Connor watched as Hiccup and Toothless followed slowly behind trying to take everything in.

The group soon run into Lester.

"So what happened this time?"

Becker gave a quick report.

"The anomaly closed soon after opening and all that came through was a boy and a flying reptile. Unfortunately we were unable to get them back through before it shut again. They appear to have come from the Viking era. Their names are Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup is the boy and Toothless in the reptile."

Connor watched as Lester observed the boy. Suddenly Rex flew down and landed on Hiccup's shoulders. Both Hiccup and Toothless were startled by the small lizard's arrival but soon were quite happy petting him.

Lester sighed.

"Oh great another reptile lover. Connor, Abby he is all yours. Make sure to find him a place to stay with enough room for… Is that a dragon?"

* * *

 **You know I honestly cannot believe some didn't think of this cross over before me!**

 **Thanks for reading this anyway. It was fun when I got the idea even more so when I realised no-one had wrote one.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
